Magus
Character Synopsis Magus '(originally named as Janus) was the heir to the Kingdom of Zeal and brother to Schala. Janus was known to the kingdom's citizens as introverted and usually kept in seclusion, but during the game he is seen upset and pacing Zeal's cities. He kept a purple cat named Alfador as a pet, called "his only friend" by one citizen. Though believed to be inept by many, Janus possessed magic power exceeding all others. Upon the completion of the Mammon Machine and the transformation of Queen Zeal, Janus suppressed his power to avoid suffering in the same manner as Schala and his mother. Before Crono intervened in time to save the world, Janus attended the Ocean Palace christening and was swept up in a temporal distortion caused by Lavos. In the new timelines, Janus can be seen confiding in Schala concerning his dislike of his mother. She consoled him by giving him her Amulet, which he would later wear around his hip as an adult. Janus also warned Crono that one in his group would soon die. As Crono descended to the Ocean Palace, Melchior watched over Janus, though the two soon disappeared into a black portal at the time of their original departure. Janus emerged from the distortion in the Middle Ages, where a Mystic leader named Ozzie seized him. Ozzie apparently discovered his magic potential, and Janus eventually became the leader of the Mystics (known as the Great Magus) and changing his appearance. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-B ''' '''Verse: Chrono Trigger Name: Magus (His original name was Janus) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, physically in his 20s or 30s Classification: Enlightened One, Leader of The Mystics Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Darkness Manipulation, Magic (Magus's main magical element is Darkness, which allows him to create dark-based attacks and dispell of holy beings), Lightning Manipulation (Has mastery over the elemental of Lightning, which Magus to project and manipulate lightning itself), Fire Manipulation (Many techs involve Magus controlling flames in attacks, as he has mastered that element), Ice Manipulation (Through the Ice element, Magus is capable of manipulating and even creating blocks of ice), Time Paradox Immunity (Time Travelers are unaffected by alterations made across time, whether it be past, present or future), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Capable of destroying "Souls" enemies which are incorporeal and are implied to be the ghosts of those who's passed), Precognition (Magus has the ability to see events in time before they happen, including seeing attacks and reacting promptly), Transmutation (Frog, was originally a human until Magus transformed him into one), Spatial Manipulation Blackhole Creation (One tech that Magus can use is titled Black Hole and allows Magus to create a Black Holes through distorting space itself to suck in opponents), Dark Matter Manipulation (Dark Matter involves Magus creating a dome of Dark Matter), Barrier Creation, Magic Absorption (Capable of creating barriers that suck in the magic of those who enter it), Sleep Manipulation (Can put opponents to sleep through magic), Memory Manipulation (Capable of removing memories of others), Duplication (Several abilities involve Magus creating clones of himself). Resistance to space/time warping, Darkness Manipulation and fire hotter than the core of the earth Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Even as a child, he had more magical potential than Queen Zeal, who's capable of replicating Mammoth Machine's feat of indefinitely lifting up all continents, which yield this level of power. Capable of fighting on par with the likes of Crono and was even confident he could take on Shell Lavos) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Capable of keeping up with Lavos's shell, which came to Earth at these speeds. Also capable of navigating The Epoch across countless twists and turns) 'Lifting Ability: Class 100+ Striking Ability: Solar System Class (Superior to his mother, Queen Zeal, who can replicate The Mammoth Machine's feat. Would go on to fight against the likes of Crono, who could destroy The Mammoth Machine) Durability: Solar System Level '(Tanked attacks from the likes of Crono, Queen Zeal and Lavos) 'Stamina: Very High '(Capable of fighting long battles, even when his mana count is low and he is at low health) 'Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range with his scythe. Several Meters with omnidirectional ranged magic attacks. Intelligence: High '''(Has extensive knowledge of the past and future, up to the Middle Ages, led a almost successful Mystic Revolt in the Middle Ages, and is intelligent enough to learn to and try and Lavos to kill him) '''Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Heaven, Lightning and Light attacks Other Attributes List of Equipment: His Scythe Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lightning 2:' Casts a powerful Lightning attack at all opponents *''' Fire 2:' Casts a powerful Fire attack at all Opponents *'Ice 2: Casts a powerful Ice attack at all Opponents *'''Magical/Elemental Barrier: Protects himself in a barrier formed from an element, which only said element, and physical attacks (though the damage is reduced) can penetrate; attacks by other elements will heal him *'Dark Mist: '''Unleashes a shadowy mist, which attacks all opponents *'Black Hole:' Creates a black hole, which might draw an opponent in. *'Dark Matter:' Creates three shadowy triangles which envelope the opponent, and cause massive damage Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Chrono Series Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Games Category:Square Enix Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Anti-Heros Category:Magic Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Blackhole Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Illusionist Category:Summoners Category:Scythe Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Absorbers Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Precognition Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 2